


End of the World Playlist

by King_Queen_and_Ace



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: End of the World, F/M, Infinity War, Natasha Needs a Hug, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, POV Bucky Barnes, Red Room, gotg are mentioned, it's relaxing, like about her childhood, natasha hangs out in kids' playgrounds, natasha has a special playlist, playlists, the avengers listen to music before missions, x-men are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Queen_and_Ace/pseuds/King_Queen_and_Ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively named, What Could Have Been. </p><p>It might be the last night ever on earth. Everyone is praying, and spending their last few hours with their loved ones. But what about those who do not feel they have loved ones?</p><p>(Kinda set in Infinity War)</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the World Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Safe and Sound, and One Last Time

Bucky surveyed the room, slightly uncomfortable.

All of the Avengers' families and friends were scattered around, sitting on the couches and chairs or standing, sad smiles, and tears on everyone's faces. Everyone tried to be happy, pretending this was just the usual Avengers' party, but all could feel the cold reality, pressing down on them. This might be the last night on earth.

Sharon, Steve and Sam, even Scott and Clint, had tried to make him feel welcome. But Bucky knew the harsh reality that he would never fit in, at least not with civilians. Hell, Wolverine and half the X-Men didn't trust him- not that they should. He wouldn't trust himself.

Bucky sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face, deciding to slip out of the party, just like he had seen Natasha do earlier. Natasha too, could feel she was unwanted here, receiving cold looks and glares from many of the Avengers' families and friends. Speaking of Natasha, (or rather thinking) maybe he could go find her. They could bond over being two, unwanted, ex-Soviet assassins, who were saved by their best friend, and were hated by the public. Bucky chuckled internally at that thought.

He slipped out of the party, an easy feat as Steve was distracted by some Avenger's son who was asking for an autograph, and into one of the countless hallways in the Avengers Tower.

"FRIDAY," Bucky murmured at the ceiling, "Where's Natasha?"

"She is not currently in the building," FRIDAY replied, "however would you like me to input her location on your bike?"

"If she's still in New York, then yes." Bucky said, heading to the garage, wondering where she could be.

* * *

 

As Bucky sped away from the Tower, he thought about all the people below him. All civilians were underground for their protection. As soon as the "party" was over, the Avengers' family and friends were to go underground as well. Captain Universe  was sure Thanos would keep his word. They would have sent ships into space, into the protection of the Guardians of the Galaxy (Bucky snorted again at the name), but the Black Guard  were keeping a sharp eye on what came on and off earth. The UN wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Bucky frowned slightly as the GPS showed she was somewhere deep in the park. Well, his mind supplied, she may want some peace and quiet before the "meeting" with Thanos tomorrow.

Bucky continued into the park on his motorbike until he reached Natasha's location. Which happened to be, a kids' playground. Bucky wondered if this was a joke, a dream, if he had gone crazy, if Natasha had gone crazy, or if he had misread the GPS. But there she was, in all her leather jacketed glory, gently swinging on a swing, listening to music via ear phones.

Bucky sat down on the swing next to her. "A playground huh?" he said. 

"I never had a normal childhood. Thought I should spend my last evening in a place I've never been to before." She murmured, pausing her music, "Didn't Steve stop you from leaving?"

"He was a little occupied, dealing with the fans." He answered with a smile. Neither asked why they left the party. They both knew the answer.

"What're you listening to?" Bucky asked, catching a glimpse of her StarkPhone. Natasha huffed a laugh, " My 'end of the world' playlist."

He raised an eyebrow, "You've made a playlist for that? Can I listen?"

She unplugged her ear phones, and pressed 'play', as her response. The pair let the music flow over them, losing themselves in it, forgetting the terror of tomorrow for a minute.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

As the chorus started, Bucky stood up and offered his hand to Natasha to dance. She accepted, and they started to sway in time with the music.

The sunset bathed them in golden light, as they stared into each other's eyes.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

As the final chorus started, they fluttered their eyes close, as they leaned in to kiss. They parted with the closing note of the song. Their eyes were filled with sadness and regret, mixed with silent understanding. They gave each other sad smiles. What could have been, whispered a voice at the back of their minds.

* * *

 

"So," Tony said attempting to be cheerful, spinning around to face the collection of superheroes, "anyone have a song?"

"I do." Murmured a voice from the back of the jet. Everyone turned in surprise to Natasha. She had never volunteered a song. Tony tried to mask his surprise, "Ahem, go on then."

"FRIDAY, please play One Last Time." She said, her eyes meeting Bucky's, who was across the jet. FRIDAY started to play the music without any comments.

_So one last time I need to be the one who takes you home_

_One more time I promise after that, I'll let you go_

_Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart_

_All I really care is you wake up in my arms_

_One last time I need to be the one who takes you home._

* * *

 

Follow me on [tumblr](king-queen-and-ace.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me in a dream, no seriously, and I had to post it.
> 
> I've also posted this on Fanfiction.net in case you've read this before.
> 
> Also I kinda Headcannon'd that the Avengers listen to music before missions, cause... relaxation.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos & comment if you liked it :)


End file.
